Por una moneda de plata
by HikaruAngie1212
Summary: La vida nos juega trucos ...trucos que a veces puedan inclucir una moneda para unir dos vidas completamente diferentes, solo... escúchenme...(KyoyaxGinga) No te gusta no lo leas


Primero que todo este es mi primer fic y me estoy esforzando al máximo si ven algún error o si no les gusto solo díganmelo, soy flexible .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 1**

El sol asomo por el alba, con sus rayos de colores carmín; los pájaros despertaban de sus nidos en busca de alimento para sus polluelos y las ranas croaban de aquí para alla sin cesar.

-LEVANTENSE BUENOS PARA NADA!-´

Bueno como dije antes **era** ; porque en las afueras de Londres en un campo de lirios se encontraba La Hacienda Tategami ,la rica y prestigiosa Hacienda Tategami; esa era la segunda hacienda más rica del país. Consistía en una mansión de grandes dimensiones, de unos cinco pisos; pintada de un beige natural con bordes de oro; siete habitaciones, cinco de ellas con balcones, todas con cortinas de seda fina al igual que las sabanas, una mesita hecha de cedro pulido con una lámpara de gas adornada con bordes de plata y lo que le deseen aumentar (tocador, espejo, etc),las habitaciones por supuesto que tenía baño propio con paredes y el suelo cubiertos de losetas el blanco y negro, con una bañera lavadero e inodoro de la mejor calidad claro como olvidar el espejo de igual nobleza y con el agua directo de un manantial de agua cristalina cercano; una cocina tan grande como un departamento mediano, con gavetas de cedro pulido al igual que las mesas , el lavadero era losetas blancas al igual que el piso y las paredes de la cocina, y oh los cubiertos, aquellos eran de plata pura y los platos eran hechos a mano por el mejor artesano del país, el baño principal tal o más grande que tu habitación , el salón principal ese el paraíso en vida el suelo era de marfil y las paredes de granito, el techo un candelabro de cristal ; la sala de te ; la biblioteca; el comedor; la sala de música; el cuarto de limpieza; el escritorio principal(hay más escritorios solo que ese es el principal);el cuarto armario de hombres(un cuarto donde va toda la ropa de hombres, en fila como en una tienda);el de mujeres(incluye accesorios);el garaje, que tenia diez carros ultimo modelo(en esa época) de diversos colores y el ultimo y no menos importante el invernadero .Aparte de eso tenían mil kilómetros a la redonda para ellos y claro tenían criadas, mayordomo, técnico, etc.

Bueno volviendo al tema, el que gritaba era el señor Tategami el dueño.

-QUE SE LEVANTEN HE DICHO, Y DIRECTO AL JARDIN-dijo molesto el señor

De inmediato los hijos que eran 4 salieron ya cambiados de sus habitaciones a todo motor porque si no lo hacían sabían lo que les esperaba.

Llegaron justo a tiempo y se formaron en el jardín en línea recta todos mirando a su padre.

-Bueno como veo ya llegaron flojos, como verán hoy es 30 de noviembre y nuestro surgimiento a la nobleza ha cumplido 100 años-carraspeo- por esa razón he decidido hacer una competencia, todos saldrán a robar, nos reuniremos a media noche a ver quién robo el objeto con más valor y a el ganador le daré una caja hecha de oro del tamaño de un ataúd que contenga todos los rubíes que pueda-

-hecho-dijeron a la vez

Y era verdad la familia Tategami había ganado tal puesto gracias a que eran perfectos ladrones, y esa tradición había perdurado hasta estos días, con esas técnicas tan perfectas y elaboradas que hasta todos los detectives juntos no los podrían atrapar.

-Bueno me retiro-dicho y hecho de parte del padre

-yo también me voy, el desayuno se enfriar ¿Vienes Yumiko?-dijo Amane

-No, tengo que entrenar con mi arco y flecha- se dispuso a caminar-guárdame un poco

-y… ¿yo que hago?-pregunto una vocecita

-vete a comer kakeru-dijo una voz fría pero a la vez cariñosa

-gracias Kyoya-se fue corriendo cual niño de 13 años

-genial, y ahora me quedo yo-dijo cortante-iré a entrenar con la espada-dijo cogiéndola y alejándose de ahí

Kyoya caminaba, llevaba su traje de entrenamiento que consistía en un pantalón beige, con sus botas favoritas, unas café oscuro con pasadores, que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, una blusa manga larga de color verde oscuro, una chaqueta café oscuro, su arco y sus flechas en la espalda y claro su espada. Hasta que llego a su lugar secreto, la entrada era una laguna, tú le lanzabas a la laguna nadabas y debajo de la laguna había un túnel, y ese túnel conducía a otra laguna en otro lugar, en resumen había un túnel que conectaba a dos lagunas. Era un lugar muy bonito el pasto era verde y suave, la brisa libre y calmada, el cielo azul y la cascada hermosa un perfecto lugar para meditar…

-kyaa-dijo Kyoya atacando al aire suponiendo que era un enemigo

…y también para luchar…xd

3:00 horas después …

Kyoya estaba cansado había entrenado demasiado, y ni siquiera había desayunado, pero eso según él se lo había arreglado comiendo algunas bayas rojas y agua de cascada. Como venía a este lugar muy seguido él dejaba su guitarra aquí en una roca, aunque no lo parezca a él le gustaba la música y desde hace un mes componía y hoy decidió acabarla

(Let her go)

ESPAÑOL

Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,

solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,

solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

Solo sabes que has estado bien (alto, en una buena racha),

cuando te sientes de bajón.

Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,

solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,

y la dejas marchar.

Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu vaso,

esperando el día en que hagas durar un sueño,

pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido.

La ves cuando cierras los ojos,

tal vez un día entenderás por qué

todo lo que tocas, de seguro que se muere.

Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,

solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,

solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.

Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,

solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,

el mismo sentimiento viejo y vacío en tu corazón

porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido.

Bien, la ves cuando te quedas dormido,

pero nunca para acariciar y nunca para quedarse,

porque la quisiste demasiado

y te zambulliste demasiado profundo.

Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,

solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,

solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.

Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,

solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

y la dejas marchar,

y la dejas marchar,

bien, la dejas marchar.

Porque solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,

solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,

solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.

Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,

solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

Porque solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,

solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,

solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.

Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,

solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

y la dejas marchar.

watch?v=B4O_NDYLnOo8 (cópienlo)

La verdad le gusto la canción, lo calmo un poco, se disponía a dormir… pero un rugido proveniente de su estómago lo despertó

-creo que es hora de volver a casa-pensó en voz alta

Retomo el camino de regreso y llego en una media hora

-donde estabas Kyoya, te llevo buscando una hora-dijo Yumiko

- sea lo que sea la respuesta es NO, no me junto con niñas tontas-

-porrrrrrrr, si ni siquiera has escuchado, quería entrenar contigo-se fijó en la guitarra que estaba sosteniendo Kyoya-no sabía que tocabas guitarra hermano-dijo pícaramente

Te callas y entreno contigo-dijo evadiendo la mirada ocultando su rubor por la vergüenza que tenía a causa de su hermana quince años.

-trato hecho-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa


End file.
